Happy Face
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Adolescencia. Etapa fundamental en el desarrollo del ser humano. Todo nos duele, nadie nos escucha, las tareas y los profesores que se la viven para complicarnos la existencia y los "maravillosos" cambios. Ser adolescente tiene sus ventajas, pero lleva a su espalda una pesada carga de sin fin de problemas. [YA NO OCS]
1. Ficha de OC'S

**¡Hola!** Ya se que en estos instantes tienen unas infinitas ganas de matarme y sé que no he actualizado "La Espada de Oro: En Busca de los 8 Artilugios" ni tampoco "When the soul is divided", pero~ Aún no me mandan todos los Oc's para el siguiente de WTSID y en cuanto a "EO: BD8A" aún no sé como desarrollar la parte intermedia del siguiente capítulo.

Pero wuano. Otra excusa sería que se acercan las vacaciones de Verano y puesh~

Ya saben xD.

Ahora aclararé algunas cosillas de este fic. Normalmente suelo escribir de fantasía, pro me ha dado por escribir un fic común y corriente, que se centre en toda la etapa de la adolescencia xD

SOLO aceptaré 6 Oc's...NI MÁS NI MENOS.

No he puesto prologo/prefacio porque no hallaba uno adecuado, además quiero empezar todo cuando tenga los Ocs. Ahora si, les dejo la ficha.

* * *

**F**_icha_ **P**_ara_ **O**_C´S_

* * *

**~Nombre: **  
**~Apariencia:**  
**~Personalidad:** [DETALLADA]  
**~Ropa:** [Uniforme, casual: primavera, invierno, pijama, ropa de gala, traje de baño.] [También pongan su estilo de ropa]  
**~Pareja** [Menos Atsuya Fubuki, Nagumo Haruya, Reina Yagami, Fudou Akio y Atsuishi Shigueto] [Opcional] [Aclarenme su relación con el personaje]  
**~Gustos:**  
**~Disgustos:**  
**~Historia y relación con su familia:**  
**~Extra:**

**~Club: **

* * *

Listo! Si necesito algo más, les diré ;)

Bye Bye ;9


	2. Personas nuevas y no tan nuevas

**Hello Everbody! Here we are back. **

Bueno, la verdad es que traigo el capítulo más rápido. Aseguro que dentro de tres días subiré el siguiente de "La Espada de Oro" y dentro de ese plazo trataré de traerles el de "When The Soul is divided" Además de que les traigo un proyecto nuevo, pero ese, debo decirles, que será actualización cada mes. Se va a llamar "Dreams Land"

Bueno, yo aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de "Happy Face" Y, advierto, probablemente me tardé en actualizar tanto este como los otros. Además de eso, estoy planeando escribir un libro, solo llevo el primer capítulo we xDDD

Sin más, les dejo el capítulo~

* * *

."**Happy Face"**

**C**_omedia,_ **D**_rama,_ **R**_omance.__  
_

**Inazuma Eleven.**

**By: **Lia-chan555

**Ch1: ** Personas nuevas y no tan nuevas.

* * *

—¿Qué clase tienes primero, Hiroto?—Ryuuji Midorikawa cerró su casillero al lado del chico pelirrojo.

—¿Yo?

—No veo otro Hiroto por aquí.—Sonrió a su propio humor.

—Historia Universal ¿Tú?—Hiroto tomo los libros anchos de cuero y trato de agarrar su bloc de dibujo. Midorikawa formó una mueca en su rostro, mientras deslizaba su bolso por encima de su hombro.

—¡Ugh! Me gustaba que nos diera la profesora Watanabe en el año pasado.—Dijo mientras cerraba de un portazo su casillero y leía su horario mal escrito en una hoja de cuaderno.

—Midorikawa, no hacíamos nada con ella.—Hiroto recordaba a la profesora de enmarañado cabello liso y ojos oscuros tras unas gafas de botella y sus llantos descontrolados sobre el escritorio.

—¡Exacto!—Sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza hacía su amigo.

—He oído que llegaran nuevos alumnos.—Le dijo.

—Sí, es un nuevo curso, quiero ver caras nuevas.—Dijo con una sonrisa que de inmediato se borró.—¿Qué hay de Suzuno?

—Sigue con tubos conectados a su cabeza, por supuesto.

Giraron a la izquierda por los pasillos para dar directo hacía el aula vacía de tercer grado. Los pupitres se encontraban en alineadas sillas cubiertos de dibujos por toda su superficie.

—¡Hey! ¡Hola Shiokaze!—Midorikawa alzó una mano al distinguir a la cica de cabellos azules sentada en la parte de atrás. Sonrió alegremente mientras alzaba su mano.

—Hola Midorikawa…—Dijo sonriente y luego su vista se deslizó del de cabellos verdes al chico pelirrojo a un lado de él, de inmediato, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de indiferencia. —Hola Kiyama. —Dijo a secas mientras pasaba su atención a la hoja de papel que yacía frente a ella.

Ambos chicos pasaron de largo hasta la otra fila del extremo.

—Te odia.—Susurró con gracia a su oído, Hiroto le miro con la vista más tenebrosa que pudo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Ya viste quién es?

—Sí, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Es una Takahashi ¿No?

—Mírala, es realmente rara.

Los murmullos le seguían como su misma sombra, observaba por el rabillo de sus ojos rojos como la veían, escuchaba cada palabra con sus oídos y veía sus movimientos sigilosos para que no los descubrieran. _Siempre era así._

Giro sobre la punta de sus pies al lado izquierdo, haciendo callar de inmediato a un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban aglomerados. Sin mucha prisa y sin prestar atención a las tenues palabras de los demás, aventó sus libros con el lomo desgastado al fondo del cubículo de metal.

—¿Molesta?—Escuchó una voz detrás de ella y se giró para encarar a quien sea que se la haya acercado. Mordía levemente la punta de un mechón de su cabello negro y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Quién rayos eres?—Lo dijo con seriedad y veneno.

—Una Takahashi en la "Golden Price" Increíble. —Mordió su labio inferior con molestia, detestaba su apellido, detestaba la empresa de sus padres y detestaba a sus progenitores.

Guardó silencio y se giró mientras acomodaba su mochila roja, se apartó de ella de inmediato dejándola atrás, las pocas personas rodeadas de sus escasos elegidos aún cuchicheaban sobre ella y sentía los pasos recubiertos en piel artificial de la chica de ojos verdes. La cara de ella se postró enfrente suya, haciéndola detener su andar.

—Shin Sumira. —Extendió su mano con una sonrisa arrogante. La chica de ojos rojos le miro con molestia y…la rodeó. Escuchó la leve risa de la chica y revoleó los ojos con enfado.

Dejó caer su bolso con un golpe sordo sobre la banca de su pupitre y los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el aula levantaron su mirada para verle. Se sentó hasta atrás de la primera fila pegada a las ventanas que daban a las afueras del colegio. Con aburrimiento poso su mano sobre su mejilla y se dedicó a ver las personas y los autos de colores que pasaban frente a ella.

Sintió de inmediato como alguien se sentaba en el asiento que quedaba delante de su silla. Pero no giró a verlo, siguió observando los garabatos blancos encima del cristal.

—¡Hola! Tú debes ser uno de los nuevos, soy Ryuuji Midorikawa.—La chica desvió su vista de la ventana para concentrarse en los ojos color carbón del chico. No hizo ningún ademán de contestar y la mano del chico aún seguía flotando en el aire.

—Takahashi….Takahashi Kurayami.—Esperaba que con eso el chico se levantará y le dejará en paz. El chico parpadeo sucesivamente como si las palabras de ella se le hubieran hundido lentamente.

—¿Takahashi? ¿La hija de los empresarios? —Midorikawa inclinó su cabeza para contemplarle. Frunció el ceño levemente, irritada por su apellido, por como la miraban al enterarse de que era una Takahashi.

No contestó.

Midorikawa sonrió luego de unos minutos. —Entonces…¡Bienvenida!—Le dijo tendiéndole de nuevo la mano. Le miró como si fuera un bicho raro primero y luego le miro con enfado. Tampoco le agradaban las personas alegres.

El sonido de la muchedumbre del salón de clases empujándose por entrar llamo de inmediato la atención de Midorikawa. Desvió la atención de la chica para ver hacía la puerta donde la profesora le decía algo a la prefecta de grupo. Kurayami aprovechó la oportunidad y se levantó del pupitre para sentarse hasta el otro extremo.

La mujer entro cargada de papeles y una bolsa de color granate, los colocó con un estruendo sobre el escritorio y levantó la vista con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, chicos!—La profesora saludó. Los demás no contestaron, sus caras largas y los círculos negros debajo de sus ojos demostraban que se encontraban en un estado _zombie. _La joven maestra frunció el ceño. —He dicho…¡Buenos días!—Su alegría había cambiado drásticamente por enfado, despabilando lo más rápido al grupo de chicos.

—Buenos días, profesora…—Dijeron a coro. La sonrisa volvió al juvenil rostro de la maestra.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pasemos de inmediato a los criterios de evaluación, tengo pendientes que hacer con algunos alumnos del año pasado. —Dicho esto, se sentó sobre la silla de naranja chillón y saco de su montón de papeles, un folder amarillo con muchos nombres anotados en tinta negra sobre él.

.

.

.

.

_Error de conexión. Verifique que su dispositivo esté conectado a una red._

— ¡Maldito _aparatejo_! —Gruño en voz alta mientras golpeaba con su mano la pantalla táctil del teléfono.

— ¿Para qué rayos necesitas de la conexión a internet?—La joven le dijo molesta a su hermano de cabellos rosados. Levantó la vista de inmediato para entre cerrar los ojos.

—Déjalo Atsumi. —Shirou paso la página de la lista que verificaba que todos los alumnos fueran a su clase de su primer día.

En su primer día de clases de su último curso, el salón estaba hecho un total desastre. La profesora no había podido asistir más temprano y aún no aparecía. Los alumnos se encargaban de lanzar aviones de papel al río que iba a lo largo de toda la calle del colegio y se divertían empujándose contra el vidrio.

— ¡Fudou Akio! ¡Devuélveme mi mochila y no pienses en aventarla al río!—Fudou ladeaba el bolso gris de su compañero de rastas y se divertía saltando de mesa en mesa para llegar a la fila de pupitres al lado de la ventana. Un golpe directo y todos los libros de Yuuto Kidou terminarían recubiertos por agua sucia y mohosa.

—Fudou Akio y Yuuto Kidou están presentes. —Shirou murmuró mientras anotaba con una pluma azul en el cuadro de asistencia. Atsumi asintió a su lado mientras observaba el desastre.

Natsumi Raimon y su grupo de chicas se aglomeraban detrás de ella mientras se sentaban sobre el escritorio mientras tecleaban en sus aparatos móviles.

—Terribles noticias Atsumi, mi teléfono ha muerto.—Atsuya miro con enfado su celular.

—¿Y?—La chica alzó las cejas.

—Préstame el tuyo, tengo suerte y a lo mejor le llega la red. Si no, tendrás que hablar con la víbora del salón y pedirle la contraseña de wi-fi. —Atsumi frunció el ceño sabiendo de inmediato a que se refería, no necesitaba girar su cabeza y ver con sus ojos violetas a la chica que se refería su hermano.

Natsumi Raimon era la perversa bruja del año, algunas veces era amable, otras veces simplemente se convertía en un monstruo. Por supuesto, Los hermanos Fubuki nunca se han llevado bien con la hija del director. Era un caso perdido según la perspectiva de Atsuya.

Natsumi tampoco estaba empeñada en ser amable con ellos. De igual modo, la carga solo iba contra Atsuya y Atsumi. Shirou se salvaba de sus garras al ser lindo y atraerle a la Raimon. Aunque no sabían muy bien si solo se fijaba en su popularidad, porque era un deportista nato en el snowboard, o porque simplemente lo veía atractivo y a la altura de su nombre. Natsumi era así. Siempre buscando a las personas que encajen con su lista de requisitos.

—Ni loca iré con esa bruja.

—Bien, entonces Shirou irá.—El chico levantó la cabeza.

—A mí no me metan. —Y el hermano mayor dio por terminada la conversación.

.

.

.

.

—¿No deberías estar en clases?—La chica de cabellos miel vio a su compañera en el suelo mientras _graffiteaba _la puerta al salón de profesores.

—Venga, Laura. Un poco de diversión no hacen mal.—La joven tomo la pintura roja y remarco las letras negras.

—Recibirás un castigo por esto, Shin y lo sabes. —La morena bufó a su lado mientras amarraba los lazos de sus zapatillas deportivas. Llevaba unas medias azules y una falda negra tableada. Su lazo lila mal arreglado le colgaba de las solapas de la blusa.

—No empieces. ¿Sabías que ingreso una Takahashi al instituto?

—Es el rumor del día, por supuesto.

Laura tomo con más fuerza su caja de almuerzo y dirigió un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared.

—Dime que no te meterás en más líos.

—No lo haré, ¿Sí?

—Vale, el almuerzo comienza dentro de unos minutos. ¿Te sentarás en la misma mesa?

—Claro~—Laura asintió y paso de largo a la morena. Con el segundero del reloj en sus oídos.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Ya está el siguiente capítulo. Les digo que como es el primero, no haya nada interesante ewe Pero poco a poco se verán las cosas. Paciencia, Saltamontes ewé [Se me pego mucho "Bajo la misma estrella" x'D]

No salen todos los OC'S todavía, pero en el siguiente ya estarán todos

Sin más.

Bye Bye ;9


	3. Así es el segundo día

Hoy hable con mi abogado y él me ha soltado la terrible verdad. Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad del Level-5 al cual odio y amo a la vez, a mí solo me gusta torturar a los personajes.

* * *

"**Happy Face"**

**By: **Lia-chan555

**C**_omedia, _**R**_omance, _**D**_rama._

**I**nazuma **Eleven.**

_**R**_eflexivo.

"**Ch2:"Así es el segundo día"**

* * *

Kurayami caminaba con su bandeja de comida, buscando un sitio libre o una mesa que no estuviera llena de los cuchicheos de los chicos a su alrededor. La apuntaban con el dedo, susurraban cosas que ella no quería escuchar y se tapaban las bocas para opacar sus murmullos. Era algo a lo que se tenía que acostumbrar.

Observó una mesa alejada, solitaria y en un rincón. Por lo menos tendría una oportunidad de alejarse un momento de los múltiples susurros. Dejo caer su monedero a un lado mientras colocaba la bandeja de almuerzo frente a ella. Comió sin muchas ganas la manzana roja que había comprado con lo poco que traía de dinero.

_La observaban._

Sus ojos rojos les miraban una y otra vez. Los labios de las personas moverse, observándola como alguien fuera de lugar. Acaparando la atención de casi todos. Juzgándola en sus mentes. Porque la criticaban por su manera de vestir, por la forma tajante con la que actuaba, por ese tono frío que ella usaba al hablar, por no ser la hija perfecta de sus padres, por su apellido, por las cadenas que le impusieron.

Otros murmullos flotaron en el aire como tenues palabras que hacían un sonido molesto. Se habían incrementado un poco más que de costumbre. La curiosidad le hizo alzar su mentón y dirigir su mirada hacía el chico que le sonreía, el mismo de la mañana.

Ambos fríos ocelos de carmín observaron los ojos carbón del chico. La sonrisa pintada en su rostro, y su perfecta aura de alegría le contagiaba de enojo. No sabía si la sinceridad era cierta en el rostro de él, o si la hipocresía era la que manejaba los movimientos del chico.

Midorikawa pareció observar detenidamente los ojos de la chica, estudiando su rostro. Takahashi creía ver el brillo de crítica alumbrar los pozos negros, las palabras hirientes cruzando su mente, o la sonrisa irónica y falsa que saldría de sus labios.

Pero extrañamente le contagiaba sinceridad.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Midorikawa señalo el asiento frente a ella, y creyó escuchar la marea o el oleaje de rumores que comenzaba a aumentar y afectar sus oídos.

Ryuuji era popular, el chico amable y genial, el más conocido entre los salones de la escuela. Y el ganador en el concurso de comida recientemente hecho en la plazuela de las calles, durante vacaciones. Que se juntará con la chica más frívola y rara a simple vista, tajante con lo poco que unos le hablaron, era todo un mar de rumores que comenzarían a añudarse y atarla a la perdición. A la sociedad y sus burlas.

No hizo ademán de contestar, pero el chico de cabellos verdes no insistió. Se sentó lentamente con su charola de comida, mientras bebía de la malteada que había comprado en la cafetería. La morena le observó en silencio, inmiscuyendo en cada parte de él, gravándose cada detalle. Cualquier rastro de mentira y él se iría.

Midorikawa alzó la vista y sonrió. Ella se enojó.

Porque las personas felices le daban envidia.

* * *

Sacudió sus ropas mojadas por la lluvia que había comenzado a azotar y arregló sus oscuros cabellos. A fines de verano, apenas ingresando a la escuela, era caracterizado como la época de lluvias. Japón no se había caracterizado por tener climas tropicales [Después de todo, se encontraba en el hemisferio norte del planeta, y los climas eran más bien fríos o templados] Así que a pesar de que varias veces azotaba una extraña ola de calor por las tardes, las lluvias eran lo que caracterizaban el verano.

Acostumbraba a lloviznar en las horas de colegio, aunque la mayoría de los jóvenes preferían que lloviera a la hora de salida para poder mojarse bajo el agua. Extendió su mochila sobre el muro donde se encontraba la bodega del conserje y verificó que sus libros se hallaran ilesos y en perfecto estado.

—¡Kyoka! —La muchacha de cabellera azulada-grisácea le saludó con la palma de su mano y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que adornaba su rostro. Cargaba varios panfletos de colores exuberantes en sus manos, y sus cabellos se hallaban algo mojados. Debió haber estado en el patio abierto de la preparatoria, o en las canchas de deportes al aire libre.

Una vez que la mayor de los Toramaru se le hubiera acercado completamente, su expresión adquirió un deje de curiosidad.

—¿Sucedió algo, Kyoka? ¿Por qué llegaste hasta está hora? —Shiro observó su reloj de pulsera, verificando la hora.

—En realidad, llegué tarde y decidieron imponerme como castigo el hacer trabajo extra en la biblioteca. Me he perdido las tres primeras clases, supongo. —Toramaru realizó una mueca mientras asintió.

Pero inmediatamente colocó una sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Pero no importa! Estamos viendo lo de ingresó a los clubs. Por si te interesa, o tomar clases extras, según tus calificaciones del año pasado.

—Ya veo. —Sujetó uno de los folletos que la de ojos verde oscuro le extendía y observó el título del club de cocina que enmarcaba en los anuncios.

Una chica empezó a gritar desde los pisos de arriba el nombre de Shiro. Esta alzó su vista y asintió levemente con una sonrisa, le entregó nuevamente a Kyoka otro papel y se marchó de forma rápida hacía su aula de clases. Antes de poder seguir a la muchacha, Matsumoto comenzó a leer las notas escritas sobre el papel. Nombraban a aquellos que habían quedado a deber las materias del año anterior y tendrían que realizar el examen extraordinario para recuperarse. Atrás de este había una lista con el club, el número de ocupantes y los requisitos necesarios para poder ingresar.

Kyoka suspiró, si quería tener puntos extras y establecerse con una mejor calificación, tendría que elegir un club. Además, al día siguiente realizarían un test de aptitudes y selección y cuestionario de carreras profesionales y facultades en Japón. Los de tercer grado tendrían mucho más que realizar una vez se acabara el curso, porque entonces tendrían que elegir una universidad y una profesión.

Se dirigió a las mesas de almuerzo porque se encontraban en la hora de comida. Desde el otro lado se escuchaba el bullicio del comedor, y las divertidas risas con el golpeteo de la lluvia.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera como lo planeado.

* * *

Dio un mordisco con furia a su manzana mientras comenzaba a murmurar varias cosas con molestia. Acababa de realizar un examen diagnóstico para medir las capacidades iniciales de los alumnos y se sintió la mujer más idiota del mundo al olvidar poner su nombre. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la Profesora Fujioka de ciencias sociales ya se había marchado por la puerta. Luego y lastimosamente, había tenido del "honor" de probar el agua de la fuente cuando trató de alcanzar a la profesora. Y luego, le retiraron el celular en hora de español por órdenes Uoya, su profesor de español.

—Hoy no has tenido un excelente día, Nicole. —Informó la chica de cabellos verdes esmeralda mientras sujetaba en su mano un paquete de galletas. Los cabellos de Mizoe se hallaban empapados y sus ojos amatistas relucientes se hallaban algo cansados.

—Por supuesto que no. —Explicó la de cabellera oscura mientras bebía de su malteada. A veces olvidaba lo duro que podría ser la secundaria, pero su empresa y linaje no le habían permitido tener una vida y estudios "normales" Así que tuvo que regresar desde cero para poder estudiar como ella quería. Aunque no tenía mucha prisa por salir de preparatoria, ya había llegado a universidad y ganado un título.

—¿Noticias? —Preguntó la de ojos amatistas, de curioso halo celeste alrededor de su pupila.

—En realidad no. —Respondió. Dio otro mordisco para terminar su fruta y se dirigió a la Valois. —¿A qué club piensas inscribirte? —Preguntó. Los ojos de ella la observaron de forma detenida mientras pensaba un poco La situación.

—Al de arte —respondió de forma neutral y las cejas perfiladas se alzaron con subjetividad.

—Supongo que ingresaré al de música. Futbol y Basquetbol no supondrán problemas, desde el año anterior estoy dentro. —Comentó y luego de un rato, se dirigió a su bolsa que se hallaba de lado. El rotulo que sacó de entre la carpeta amarillenta, se notaba a distancia por sus colores brillantes. Se lo extendió de forma rápida para que pudiera analizarlo. —El instructor Tadeshi comentó que para inicios de este año se llevaría un espectáculo monumental. Parece que estaremos realmente ocupados.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Parece que el Instructor Tadeshi dijo que se llevarían a cabo una competencia de Obras en el colegio. El ganador sumará puntos en su calificación final y una beca para ingresar a una de las mejores facultades de arte de Japón. Tengo que entendido que tienen que tener composiciones musicales, efectos y uso de instrumentos. La escenografía y el modo de actuar estarán calificados aparte. Una excelente oportunidad para que no dependas de tus padres y llegues a realizar lo que más te gusta.

—Sin embargo, todos estos requisitos…parece que quiere una obra de arte perfecta.

—Exacto. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pero soy mala con actuación. El vestuario y las composiciones musicales ¡No se tocar ningún instrumento! —Dijo.

—Bueno…—Hamane fue interrumpida con la llegada de Gouenji a la mesa de almuerzo.

—Hola Valois, Nicole. —El chico de cabellera crema, depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a un lado de la chica de ojos plateados y de pupila azul. Observó el afiche que cargaba en sus manos y el título que resaltaba. —¿Participaras, Valois? —Preguntó.

—Pienso participar, pero…Me faltan varios requisitos y no sabría a quién recurrir.

—Tengo entendido que buscan que tenga composiciones musicales, que incluyan voz y algún instrumento para que pueda sumar puntos. —La de pecas asintió de forma pausada. El chico lo pensó unos instantes.

—Bueno, en el club de música hay un chico que toca varios instrumentos. Es muy bueno en ello, y parece que la profesora Shiomi está perdidamente enamorada de él. —Mizoe alzó una ceja con incredulidad y Gouenji alzó los hombros. —Aunque creo que va en tu clase de Literatura. Puedes pedirle ayuda en ese momento. Aunque desconozco si vaya a aceptar, es un ser humano que nunca pide ayuda ni la da. El año anterior me ignoro olímpicamente cuando le pedí ayuda en Química.

—Eso es porque eres tú, Shuuya. —La risa de Mizoe fu acompañada por la mueca del moreno. —Además, Mizoe, yo te puedo ayudar con la actuación, y Gouenji también. —Valois volvió a alzar una ceja. —Vale, Gouenji te servirá de apoyo moral…

Mizoe volvió a reír y Shuuya la reclamo a Hamane. Después de todo, Gouenji era realmente malo para todo lo que tenía que ver con el arte.

* * *

—¡Oigan, hay alguien ahí! —Eichiibi había pasado horas [Bueno, técnicamente no horas.] tocando a la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil. Ella todavía no había completado su ficha de inscripción y le faltaban varios papeles. Así que había estado golpeando a la puerta para recibir ayuda con los papeles de admisión.

—Siento llegar tarde, tú debes ser Shouta ¿No es así? —La pequeña de cabellera verde manzana giró a ver al chico que se encontraba frente a ella. Los cabellos azul-grisáceos del chico se hallaban desordenados, y parte de sus zapatos y pantalones se hallaban mojados. De seguro se debía a los charcos de agua que la lluvia había dejado en el patio. Su rostro estaba pegado a los papeles que traía y parecía ser de primer grado.

—Sí…Soy Shouta Eichiibi. —Se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón, orgullosa. El chico levantó la vista de los papeles al fin, pero tuvo que bajarla para lograr captar a la chica.

Aunque a simple vista parecía más bien una niña y no una chica de preparatoria. Por lo menos debía estar en primero. Al igual que él.

—¿Tú no eres de primero?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí…

—¿Y por qué estás aquí? El consejo es para chicos y chicas que por lo menos deberían estar en segundo…Pero tu no eres de segundo.

—No, en realidad suplo al tesorero momentáneamente hasta que sean las elecciones para clasificar el consejo. La mayoría de los integrantes era de tercero y ya no están aquí. —Explicó mientras sacudía la hoja de papel.

—¿Y por qué tú? —Esa chica realizaba muchas preguntas.

—Bueno, realmente no lo sé… —El chico se llevó uno de sus brazos y se rascó la nuca. —Ah sí…Soy Toramaru…Toramaru Utsunomiya. —Dijo y extendió su mano. La chica entrecerró sus ojos bicolores y sonrió de repente, estrechando con fuerzas la palma canela del chico, y comenzó a sacudirla con violencia.

—¡Hola! Cómo ya sabes, soy ¡Eichiibi Shouta! —Dijo y soltó el brazo del chico. Antes de que pudiera arreglar su brazo, a chica le extendió varios papeles directamente frente a sus ojos. —Estos son mis papeles de admisión, parece que mi matricula no está lista después de todo.

—Ya veo. Si me dejas estos papeles, la terminaré por ti. —El chico sonrió y la más pequeña asintió de forma leve. El chico le extendió varios papeles. —Tienes que seleccionar un club. Como eres nueva en la prepa, no es necesario que te la lista de los nombres para los exámenes de recuperación. Las selecciones del consejo estudiantil serán dentro de 8 días y hay una invitación especial dada por el instructor Tadeshi. —Le explicó. La pequeña observó consecutivamente los papeles que le había entregado. Sus extraños ojos bicolores [Uno fucsia y otro verde con una extraña marca de estrella] miraron a su alrededor con extrañeza.

Toramaru se dio cuenta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañé para que veas con más exactitud el colegio? —Le preguntó. La menor giro a verle, para ser de primero conocía muy bien el colegio, al final asintió de forma leve, pero con una sonrisa enorme.

Ese chico le iba agradando.

* * *

Himeko agachó la vista cuando paso cerca de un grupo de jóvenes. Los cabellos le cayeron en su rostro y el flequillo le cubrió de forma leve ambos ojos. Sintió la mirada de una de las chicas que componía el grupo, y se tensó de forma inexplicable, mientras trataba de agachar más su cabeza. Disgustaba de que la vieran, la observaran.

Sonaba ridículo, pero era cierto. Nuca le había agradado que la miraran, no con tanta atención, no si la miraban fijamente. Le ponía nerviosa sentirlas. Porque pensaba que verían cualquier error para criticarla, que la empujarían de nuevo a los errores. Que se burlarían de ella. Sentía que las risas que se formaban detrás de ella eran burlar para con su persona. Que la criticaban, ya sea en mente o con los demás Que en algún momento se aprovecharían, que se divertirían al verla llorar.

No, sabía que debía cambiar eso. Que la sociedad no era alguien para decirle como debía ser. Pero le era imposible, siempre tratando de aceptar las condiciones de los demás, siempre bajo la sombras de los demás, siempre atrás, siempre pasando desapercibida, siempre desviando su vista, siempre complaciendo a la gente de su alrededor, conteniendo sus diálogos, dejándose manipular.

No quería, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Ingresó a la piscina del club de natación. Las paredes recubiertas por mosaicos blancos, los dibujos hechos por los mismos. El agua azul clara y el techo de vidrio, ahora con gotas resbalándole por fuera debido a la lluvia. El frío se infiltraba al lugar, los tubos de metal que servían de respaldo, los vestuarios más alejados. Y las ondas del agua, si, ahí se encontraba.

…

El sonido de las lejanas risas se iba opacando. Se iba hundiendo cada vez más, el agua fluyendo alrededor suyo, la sensación agradable que le aportaba el agua fría de la piscina, su vista ligeramente borrosa por la cantidad de agua, la presión en su pecho que no sabía si era porque había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua. Las burbujas que se escapaban de su aliento.

Las figuras distorsionadas en la superficie, las ondas que se hacían a su alrededor, el azul claro que coloreaba todo. Su pie se apoyó en el fondo de la piscina, y recargando su peso, dio un salto y se elevó, apoyándose en sus brazos para salir de la piscina.

Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, mientras se quitaba el cabello empapado de su rostro, sus cabellos albinos le caían a sus ojos, y sus manos pálidas trataban de apartarlo. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la más pequeña, quien le veía con curiosidad con sus azules ocelos.

—Himeko…¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Yukiko apoyó sus brazos en el suelo seco mientras sus pies seguían sambutidos en el agua.

—¿Irás? —Le preguntó sin menor rodeo, y se inclinó sobre el suelo para distinguir de forma más acertada a su amiga albina. Esta parpadeó consecutivamente, hasta que recordó a lo que se refería.

—Claro. Mientras no me castiguen, estaré bien. —Explicó. Himeko sonrió de forma leve y luego sacó de uno de sus bolsillos de su saco azul el papel algo corrugado y sutilmente mojado.

—Parece que te sigue buscando. —Sonrió mientras la burla se inyectaba en las letras con sutileza. Ella revoleó los ojos un tanto enfadada mientras tomaba el papel.

—Dile que no iré a ninguna parte con él. —Dijo. Salió de la piscina empapada de pies a cabeza y tomo una de las toallas que se hallaban cerca, envolviendo sus cabellos y su cuerpo. Himeko río de forma débil y se levantó del suelo, tratando de secar algunas de las gotas que empaparon su falda tableada y sus calzas blancas.

—¿Y…por qué no? —Preguntó ladeando su rostro a un lado.

Yukiko se cruzó de brazos. —Porque no. —Himeko volvió a reír. —Además…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Estás con otro chico, lo sé, lo sé. —Himeko alzo las palmas tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga. —En cualquier caso, acompáñame a la sala de profesores. Los libros de texto ya están disponibles. —Yukiko alzó las cejas.

—¿Los demás lo saben?

—No.

—Genial.

Y el timbre sonó.

* * *

—Pssst, Laura. —Nagumo tironeo de la manga de su blusa blanca e hizo que varía de la basura de borrador cayera sobre su roja falda.

—¿Qué quieres, Nagumo? —Laura trató enfocarse en escribir los criterios de evaluación que dictaba el profesor de Historia.

—Préstame un sacapuntas. —Murmuró con cara suplicante.

—No, ahora déjame en paz. —Giró su vista hacía su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir de forma rápida las líneas atrasadas.

—Por favor. —Meneó de nuevo a su compañera mientras está fruncía el ceño.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¡Por favor!

—No, Nagumo ¡Pídeselo a alguien más! —El chico hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos, pero soltó al fin a su compañera.

—Pssst, Gouenji.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, Haruya? —Sin embargo, no despegó la vista de su cuaderno y la pluma seguía rasgando la hoja de papel.

—Préstame un sacapuntas.

—Es el segundo día, ¿Y no traes?

—¡Hoy me levanté tarde! —Jaló de uno de sus cabellos rojizos.

—Pídeselo a Laura. —Dijo con sencillez. El chico frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de aventarle la bola de papel que había arrugado. Sin más opción se giró de nuevo hacía el asiento de su compañera de cabellera miel.

—Pssst, vamos, Laura, préstame un sacapuntas.

—Que no, Nagumo. —Rasgueó de nuevo la hoja blanca y agito el corrector para eliminar la considerable mancha de tinta que la insistencia de su compañero había creado. Sintió de nuevo como tironeaban, esta vez, de su cabello. Giró a encararle. —Un no es un no, Nagumo. Larga tu mano de mi cabello y ponte de una maldita vez a escribir.

Hizo un gesto infantil y plegó su ceño. —¡Por favor! No puedo escribir si mi lápiz no tiene punta, ¿Entiendes?

—No me importa. —Su compañero lanzó una queja al aire y llamó a murmullos altos a su compañero "Neppa". Cambió de pluma para escribir las notas que su profesor dictaba y…sintió un golpe en su cabeza.

Hastiada por aquello giró a encarar al chico si es que se trataba de él, pero oh sorpresa, Shin movía su mano y abría la boca sin pronunciar palabra, y apuntaba con el dedo a la bola de papel arrugada que se hallaba en medio de su cuaderno. Resopló internamente y desdobló la hoja.

_Nos vemos en el cine ¿Vale?_

¿Pero qué demonios?

Frunció el ceño y escribió a garabatos sobre la hoja.

_¿Para? _

Sin que el profesor logrará verla, aventó la misma hacía su compañera. Esta vez, creyendo que podría al fin escribir en paz, retomó su pluma y apuntó hacía su cuaderno, dispuesta a comenzar a escribir…

—Eres capaz de aventar papelitos ¿Pero no de prestarme un bendito sacapuntas? Que mal, Laura. —Un tic se apoderó de uno de sus ojos.

El sacapuntas ovalado casi golpea uno de los ojos ámbar del chico.

—Ahí está tu maldito sacapuntas. Ahora si me lo permiten…

—Psst, Laura, te lo manda Shin. —El aura negra que comenzó a rodear a la de cabellos miel hizo verla de una forma realmente aterradora.

—Dame eso. —Le arrebató de las manos a Aki, el pequeño recado nuevamente hecho una pequeña bola.

_Pues…quedamos con Genda, Netsuha, Yagami y con Shinobu de vernos ahí ¿Ya lo habías olvidado? _

Garabateó con tanta fuerza sobre el papel, que la frase se quedó grabada en la hoja detrás del papel arrugado. Con mucha furia se la aventó a Shin, lastimosamente la hoja le golpeó directamente en un ojo a Sakuma.

Laura se dio cuenta de su error.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Agito las manos a modo de disculpas cuando el chico giró a verle de manera molesta. Nagumo por su parte trató de contener su carcajada y Shin se levantó mientras gateaba con una enorme sonrisa —Que parecía más bien que también quería ocultar su risa—para atrapar el papel.

Laura miro de forma molesta al chico a su lado y estuvo a punto de aventarle la envoltura de galletas que durante el almuerzo había encontrado.

—¡Oigan! —Sin embargo, y para mala suerte de los chicos, el profesor se había dado cuenta de cada uno de sus movimientos. —Señorita Excla ¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase? ¿O la señorita Sumira estará de acuerdo en comentar en voz alta lo que decían mediante los recados? —Shin sacudió la cabeza y Laura se hundió en su asiento mientras susurraba un no.

Nagumo tapó su boca con una sonrisa.

—No estoy de payaso, caballero Nagumo, retírese ahora mismo. —El profesor apuntó hacía la puerta de metal, y el chico frunció el ceño. Se levantó con lentitud tras las sonrisas de los demás, y el ladeado gesto de Laura y su amiga. Tomó una libreta y salió por la puerta.

—Bien…Continuemos.

—Pssst, Laura…—La de tez vainilla se giró. A encarar a la otra molesta persona que decidió fastidiarla.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué hora es?

Absolutamente todas las cabezas del salón giraron para verle.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Sí, lo sé, ha pasado infinidad de tiempo en el que no había actualizado, pero~ ¡he vuelto, he vuelto! Oh, sí, oh sí, oh sí, ¡en el día de actualizaciones! Oh sí, oh sí —Hace un baile raro—

Debo admitir que en los primeros capítulos no habrá sucesos demasiados interesantes, más que la interacción de algunos personajes, cosas de escuela y proyectos y bla bla bla. Nada llamativo —A excepción de uno que otro momento romántico o flashazos con los temas que quiero. — conforme avance la historia, se verá la drama, el romance, comedia y la acción, básicamente [Sam: cofcofLaComedianuncavaaaparecercofcof] …Bueno…gracias por ello ¬¬ Además, vamos ¡Están en el segundo día de clases! Comúnmente los problemas empiezan más adelante x'DDD

Bueno….A responder reviews~

**Auroxx G. Hernandess: **¡Muchas felicidades por completar lo faltante! …ok no .-. Descuida, yo también llegó a emocionarme demasiado cuando concluyo algo y termino diciendo cosas sin sentido y riéndome de forma maniaca .-. Okaaay…mi mamá ahora mismo me ve como una extraña.

Jaja, vaya, ¡Gracias! No sé, quería hacer algo así como reflexivo, o con cosas típicas porque quería plasmar lo que nos sucede tooodos los días [O no todos] Aunque aquí no se note. ¡Y exacto! Por eso incluí esa pregunta en este capítulo, es lo más común en clases para ver cuando termina la jodida hora [Sobre todo si —en mi caso— es matemáticas y español la clase x'D] Todos en mi clase terminan preguntando la hora unas 5 veces como máximo en cada hora, en especial cuando es la última o la que es antes del receso x'D

Seeeh, Midorikawa y su forma de decir que es un holgazán x'D La escena me base—Por una extraña razón— en icarly x'D Hiroto es un matadito y fan de las clases, pero nunca, nunca, jamás de los jamases, superara a Kidou Yuuto. El Superman de las tareas ewé [¿] [¿Lo ves? Me he puesto a decir cosas sin sentido .-, x'D] Shiokaze ama a Hiroto aunque no se dé cuenta, pero algún día, se dará cuenta x'D

Oh, ¡Gracias! De verdad me esfuerzo para cumplir con las personalidades de los OC'S [Aunque a veces se me avalan de las manos] Y sip, arderá trolla en alguna ocasión [O mejor dicho "Arderá Japón x'D" Ok no .-.]

Ah, sí, los maestros y sus palabras alentadoras en comienzo de curso x'D Nuestra profesora nos advertía de lanzarnos el borrador de pizarrón para que prestáramos atención x'D

Y seeh, acá en mi escuela siempre están gritando "¡Oye! ¡Pásame la clave del wi-fi!" O siempre se la andan diciendo mediante papelitos y todo eso x'D Si, trataré de no inclinarme tanto en el papel de "Bruja" de Natsumi, la haré normalita y le tengo pensado un papel en específico. Ajajajaja Ese Yuuto y Fudou. Acá en mi escuela hay un río y pues….siempre tratan de aventar la mochila de alguien ahí x'DD [Enserio, un día unos chicos aventaron la flauta de otro chico .-.]

De verdad ¡Gracias!

**Laura Excla Red Racer: **¡Gracias! Es que Shin es Shin y la escuela no es escuela sin que alguien empiece a graffitear las cosas del colegio x'D [Por lo menos acá en mi escuela es así x'P] Natsumi es bruja algunas veces, otras no tanto ewé De todos modos le asigné ese papel porque le tengo resguardado un papel en especial ewe Sip, Fudou y Kidou son unos loquillos x'DDDDDDD ¡Gracias, nuevamente!

**Bako FF**: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación.


End file.
